1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a baseboard, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a lightweight baseboard with improved venting for a floor assembly.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Certain types of sports floors, such as would be found in a gymnasium, are constructed so that the floor absorbs impact forces. As such, the floors are often made of wood and supported above a concrete slab with a plurality of shock absorbers. The shock absorbers function as spacers thereby creating a space between the floor and the concrete slab. While the space allows the floor to flex and absorb impact forces, the space is also an ideal location for moisture to collect. The moisture may then be absorbed by the wood floor and cause the floor to swell which can affect the performance of the floor and shorten its life. Therefore, it is desirable to provide ventilation to the space between the floor and the concrete slab to eliminate the accumulation of moisture.
Baseboards for covering expansion gaps at the intersection of a vertical wall and a floor are well known. Many baseboards are designed to be adhered to the wall so as not to provide any ventilation between the baseboard and the wall. However, baseboard units have been suggested which have included small, round vents in the backside of the baseboard for air circulation beneath the floor. While such baseboards have been met with success, they nevertheless often provide inadequate ventilation beneath the floor, are expensive to transport, and difficult to handle.
To this end, a need exists for a baseboard that provides adequate ventilation beneath the floor, is contoured to facilitate the application of adhesive thereby preventing excess adhesive from smearing or bleeding onto exposed surfaces of the wall, is mar-resistant and/or mar-masking, and lightweight. It is to such an improved baseboard that the present invention is directed.